


The Manner of Giving

by MentalAnarchy



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Christmas, Double Drabble, Food, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentalAnarchy/pseuds/MentalAnarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LeBeau makes something special for Newkirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Manner of Giving

**Author's Note:**

> A little something in honor of the 50th anniversary of the premiere of Hogan's Heroes this month (September 17, 1965).
> 
> The title is part of a (translated) quote from French playwright Pierre Corneille's The Liar (Le Menteur):  
> "The manner of giving is worth more than the gift."
> 
>  
> 
> *Nominated for a 2016 Papa Bear Award.*  
> Wow. Thanks to whoever did that. I'm flattered.

It took LeBeau months to find everything he needed. He started looking for the spices in June, and it was mid-September before he laid hands on some decent dried ginger. In October, Kinch helped him fashion a crude mold from powdered milk tins.

In late November, the colonel gave him a sly smirk as he sent Newkirk on an overnight reconnaissance run, and he spent the evening steaming the concoction and shaking his head as to why anyone -- even an Englishman -- would eat such a thing.

When it had cooled, he wrapped it up tight and hid it carefully away. On several occasions over the next month, when Newkirk was out of the barracks, he did the unspeakable with his best brandy.

The others all helped keep Newkirk away from his hiding place, and even Carter managed to keep his secret.

Christmas Day, while the men of barracks 2 were finishing the dinner he had cobbled together for the celebration, LeBeau finally brought it out and warmed it.

And even though LeBeau had expected no gifts, he found himself with a treasure: the tears in his closest friend's eyes as he gazed at his first plum pudding in three years.


End file.
